An Interesting Proposition
by Sawyer's girl9
Summary: The Happening's Elliot Moore meets his alter ego,Four Brothers' Bobby Mercer! And suddenly there's something interesting happening... Please Review! Later slash and some horror/gore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- An Interesting Proposition

Has anyone watched 'Four Brothers' then to see 'The Happening' because Mark Wahlberg was in it or you thought it looked cool? Then compared the acting in both movies? I have. So I had an idea. Elliott Moore, teacher in 'The Happening', meet Bobby Mercer, oldest of the four brothers!!

Watch out- predicted slash and scenes of a sexual nature! If you don't like it, simply don't read it!

"Okay folks, we've discussed the disappearance of the bumblebees. Anything to add or any questions before you go? No?" Elliot asked, looking around at his bored students in dismay. Several yawned, their eyes flicking to the clock. The loud RING of the bell made them jump. They grabbed bags and books, rushing out of the door in a flurry. Elliot sighed, turning to the blackboard to wipe off today's work. He picked up his bag and keys, and walked out to his car, flipping through a pile of homework.

The snow crunched under his smart shoes. He turned to his small banged-up red car. And stopped. Someone was sitting on the bonnet. The man wore a heavy leather jacket and faded jeans, his brown hair slicked back and a gun holster just visible in sight. Elliot gulped. The man turned to him and jumped off the bonnet, walking over quickly.

"You Elliot Moore?" he asked, with an accent Elliott recognised as Detroit.

"Yes, I am. And you would be?"

"Bobby Mercer. You're a science teacher, right? I heard that you've got some interesting theories."

Elliot nodded, glancing at his car anxiously.

"The news is, there's something going on in New York. Something happening. People just die, thousands of them, all suicides. It might spread to Detroit. I've just buried my mother. I _won't _bury my brothers too. So. I'm askin' you for your opinion. Call it a proposition, if you want."

Elliot frowned. "You came all the way from Detroit? Why me? Ask a professional."

"No. Nobody understands it. I heard about your bumblebee theory. You know what you're talkin' about. Are you gonna help me or should I force you?" Bobby said calmly, patting his gun holster.

Elliot bit his lip. He unlocked his car and carefully placed his bag inside. He straightened his tie.

"My family, my friends-"

"You can call them later. Let's go."

Hesitantly, Elliot got in and started the ignition. "Drive to Detroit?"

"Are you kidding? No, just drive to the train station and catch a train, dumb-ass."

They drove along in silence. Bobby paid for train tickets. Surprisingly, they were the last ones. Every other ticket was sold out. A crowd stood around a large t.v screen. A serious-looking newswoman was on.

"…Apparently, the incident started in New York City, in Central Park. There have been no communications from the sight for several hours. One report says that it began with a large number of suicides, before being cut off. No word of yet on this shocking news. This may be another terrorist attack, but it is not confirmed of yet…"

Bobby looked at Elliot's horrified face.

"What do you make of that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- "With Everyone."

Has anyone watched 'Four Brothers' then to see 'The Happening' because Mark Wahlberg was in it or you thought it looked cool? Then compared the acting in both movies? I have. So I had an idea. Elliott Moore, teacher in 'The Happening', meet Bobby Mercer, oldest of the four brothers!!

Watch out- predicted slash and scenes of a sexual nature! If you don't like it, simply don't read it!

The train was packed. Families were everywhere, mothers wiping babies' noses, fathers with grim expressions. Businessmen clutched their briefcases with blank faces. Schoolchildren whispered to one another quietly. The other people, mainly men and women returning home from work, just stood there, fiddling with phones to call loved ones.

Elliot sat in the middle of this chaos, desperate to call his friends and family. Bobby sat opposite, his brow furrowed as he tried to get through to Detroit. The same message repeated: 'All lines are busy or unavailable. Please call later.'

"Dammit, Angel, pick up!" he swore, pushing the phone in his leather pocket.

"No luck still?" Elliot enquired.

"Obviously.' he paused. "So, Elliot, what is going on? _Is_ it terrorists?"

"I don't believe so. Terrorists would have to make themselves known, else their task is pointless, and no-one would listen. They'd also leave evidence, regardless of how careful they were. No. I think this is not human-related."

Bobby laughed. "Okay, aliens?"

"No, again. I reckon it is nature. Think of how much damage we have done to the environment. Perhaps this is nature's way of defending itself."

Bobby shrugged. He had sought the man out so he knew what enemy he was facing- Elliot had a few contacts in government, plus he was smart- but this was no enemy he could shoot, nor hide from. His brothers needed him.

"Wish this fuckin' train would hurry up. Jackie will be crying if I'm not home soon, little fairy." he smiled.

"Who are your brothers, Bobby?" Elliot asked politely.

"Well, I'm the oldest. Then there's Jerry. Jeremiah, bit of a smart-ass. Then Angel. Pretty-boy, eyeing up all the girls. Finally, there's Jack, the youngest. Bit of a rock star. Evelyn Mercer adopted us all. All the Mercers."

Suddenly, the train slowed down to a halt and the lights flickered. Bobby climbed to his feet and Elliot followed.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Bobby yelled.

People around them were screaming and crying, their eyes scared. A door opened, and everybody clambered out. They were in the countryside, open space except for a few houses. The passengers of the train sat and stood on the grass, talking and whispering. A few wardens huddled together. Bobby charged over.

"Hey! Hey! What's goin' on?"

Elliot joined him. "Hey, excuse me, what is happening? Why have we stopped here?"

One warden looked at him. "Sir, we lost contact."

"With whom?"

The warden glanced at his silent friends. "With everyone."


End file.
